1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic printing and developing system having a printing section in which an image is printed on a photosensitive material supplied from a photosensitive material supplying section, and a developing section in which a printed latent image is developed.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, a photographic printing and developing system has a printing section for printing an image of a negative film on a photosensitive sheet and a developing section for developing a printed latent image which is connected to the printing section.
In general, there is a difference in the processing speed, i.e. feeding speed between the printing section and the developing section, so that the photographic printing and developing system of the kind described above usually has a sheet reserver section in which the difference between these speeds is suitably absorbed. The sheet reserver section usually has guide rollers disposed respectively in the printing section and the developing section, and an intermediate portion of the photosensitive sheet is suitably hung down in a loop state between both of the guide rollers, whereby the difference in the feeding speed between both sections is absorbed so as to ensure smooth feed and processing of the photosensitive sheet.
In general, the photosensitive sheet has an ability to absorb moisture, so that often the smooth feed of the photosensitive sheet is impaired. This is particularly true when the atmospheric condition in and around the sheet reserver section is highly humid.
Namely, in such a case, the photosensitive sheet tends to unnecessarily cling about or wind around the a guide roller. In addition the photosensitive sheet folds as a result of moisture absorption or dew condensation on the guide rollers. On the other hand, when the atmospheric condition in the sheet reserver section is in low humidity, the photosensitive sheet is dried excessively which generates static electricity, and an electric charge of the static electricity spontaneously discharges with sparks when the electric charge reaches to certain electric potential. As a result the photosensitive sheet is undesirably exposed and that equipment incorporated in the photographic printing and developing system, particularly a microcomputer and various sensors, are hampered by radio noise which causes them to incorrectly function.